The present invention relates to a system and method for chemical and biological agent decontamination. Specifically, the present invention provides a system and method for decontamination of chemical and biological agents over terrain in an outdoor environment.
Conventional techniques of dealing with chemical and biological agents have focused on trying to protect individuals from coming into contact with such agents, for example, through the use of sealed environments equipped with air filtration systems and protective suits. While such measures provide some degree of protection, the effectiveness of such protective measures is limited in situations in which advance notice of potential contamination threat is not readily available. This is particularly true in cases in which individuals may be suddenly exposed in open terrain to airborne chemical and/or biological agents with little advance notice, thereby preventing the individuals from reaching a safe sealed environment or from putting on a protective suit even if one is available. Further, even if one is able to protect oneself from the initial exposure, there is still a problem of decontaminating the surrounding environment, which is often a difficult task when encumbered by protective suits.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for decontamination of the chemical and biological agents prior to any significant exposure of the agent to individuals or contamination of the environment.